Max’s-Blind-Date
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: After a painful break up Max Goof go on a blind date with some one he didn’t excpet


At a restaurant sitting at one of the table wearing a suit sat a very sad Max Goof. Because three mouths ago Roxanne left... transferred to another school and had broken up with him. "This is stupid." Max thought. For three mouths Max didn't do anything but mop around. Which made Bobby feel bad for him. Max didn't know why he agreed to go on this blind date Bobby set up for him. But here he was, he then heard a voice that seems familiar behind him. "Um, hi are you Max?" Max straighten. "Well She here, buck up Max and Let's get this over with and maybe have alittle fun." He thought as he turn to face his date saying. "Yep, that's me. Nice to meet.." when he saw who his date was his last word was full of surprise. "You!"

Because standing there in purple dress was his best friend P.J mom. "Mrs. P?!"

Peg face was also full of surprise. "Wait you're the Max I'm supposed to meet??" Then Peg Giggles. "I can't believe my stupid friends set me up on a blind date with you Of all people." Max chuckled as well rubbing the back of his head. "Wow I haven't seen you in a very long time."

Peg smiled at Max and pointed her thumb to the door saying. "Since this is more a neighborly reunion, why don't we leave this stuffy place and go some where more fun." Max went over to her chair and pulled it out saying. "Why? We're already here. Let's enjoy our date Mrs.P." Peg look surprise at first then smiled again with a amuse look on her face. "Sure why not and please Max call me Peg."

They began their date. They talk about what was going on in their live. They laugh and joked. Max couldn't remember having this much fun on a date. Because both knew the other well.

Time skip later that night

Max and Peg were in Peg's building heading towards her apartment. "Yeah, since the divorce, Pistol's gone off to boarding school. And with PJ in college. I don't need much space anymore." They got to her door and she began looking in her purse for her keys. "It's been rather lonely, actually. To tell the truth, I'm glad to see a familiar face." Max raised a eyebrow a smile on his face and he said jokily. "Lonely? You the most beautiful woman I know. How come guys aren't beating down your door to date you?"

Peg look at Max with surprise. "... where did that come from?" Max realizing what he said blush and said in a embarrasses voice. "Well it might have come from that I had a crush on since we were neighbors." He gave a small laugh. "I'll stop talking now." Peg then smiled and look at Max thoughtfully. She then open the door. "Would you like to come inside?"

When they got in the apartment Peg closed the door and lock it. Max turn to her as move closer to him. "Huh? What are you-" he didn't finish because Peg grab his tie and yanked him forward her hands then held Max's head as her lips crash on to his.

Max was shock for here was his best friend's mom, his childhood crush and his date tonight kissing him passionately.

When Peg pulled away all Max could do was look into her eyes. "You have no idea how long it been since someone had called me beautiful. I'm so glad it was you Max you have become one handsome young man and if you want me I'm yours that is if you want a ol-..mmm."

Peg didn't get to finish say old for Max was kissing and she returned it both kissing like neither had do with anyone else. As they kiss Peg remove Max's suit, Tie and rip off his shirt running her hands over his chest. Max also remove Peg's dress revealing her hug breasts and pussy. Finally they separated for air and Peg lead Max by the hand towards the bed where she laid down in the middle spreading her legs.

"Eat me Max." She Said gazing at him with a seductive look. Max got between Peg's legs and gazed at her pussy for a moment then he clamp his mouth on it and started eating her out like a starving man. Peg's eyes widen cried out, gripping Max's head and writhing on the bed. "Oh Max It Feels So Good!" Max keep going then Peg gave another cry and Came in his mouth and he drank it up. After regaining her breath Peg Said.

"Now it's my turn. Lay on the bed Maxy." Once Max was on his back Peg undid his belt and pulled down his pants. She gave a gasp when she saw the 12 inches cock between Max's legs. "Max you are better then Pete in every way."

"Thanks." Said Max as Peg grip his member gently stroking it occasionally fondling his balls. "Tell me a fantasy of yours Max?" Asked Peg as began to lick his cock. Max blushed but answered. "We I was little I had this dream of stealing away from Pete and marrying you."

Peg kiss his tip. "And was this fantasy formed when ever you would watch me through your window?" Max blink blushing hard as he realized that Peg knew about his peeping Tom moments. "Yes." He said in a low voice. Peg then took his tip into her mouth and slowly going up and down his member going farther with every pump. Soon she had all his cock in her mouth. "Oh Peg!" Said Max Then Peg move haft way and put her giant breasts on ever side of his member. Then Peg started to pump again with both her mouth and breasts. Max moan as he watch her give him a better blowjob then Roxanne had ever given him and it wasn't long before he announced that he was going to cum. Peg keep going and soon Max cum shot into her mouth, down her throat and leak out on to her breasts.

After finishing cleaning the cum off her and Max's cock with her mouth the two gazed at each other know what was going to happen. Soon enough Peg was above Max his cock tip at her entrance while her breasts were in front of his face. "I want you in me Max now!"

Peg began sink Max's cock into her moaning with pleasure. "Your bigger than any lover I have had Max!" Getting more turn on by those words than all the things they done so far Max grab Peg's breasts and started to suck on her nipples. Finally Max was all in Peg all the way to her womb. Then Peg started riding her lover while he switch from one breast to the other then he took both her nipples in his mouth and started thrusting upwards his hands on Peg's ass.

Peg moans got loader as she was feeling something other then pleasure something that she thought she had with Pete but this was completely different. Soon Max mange to Said with Peg's nipples still in his mouth. "I'm going to cum Peg!"

"Cum Inside Me Max! Fill My Womb With Your Seed!" Screamed Peg as they continued for lust was in control and it wasn't going back down. Soon both gave a Cried as they both Came. Max shot gallons of his babymakers into his best friend's mom womb while she came all over the boy she had watch grow up like a son cock.

Afterward both were breathing hard then Peg Said. "I love you Max Goof, I'm yours."

Max blink then he pulled Peg into another passionate kiss before saying. "And I love you to Peg." Soon they were at it again doing many positions throughout the night.

Next day

Max and Bobby were aprocehing the collage. "You sure seem a lot happier now, man. How was you date?" Max smiled at his friend. "It was great man. I owe you one." Then suddenly they heard a voice behind them. "Hey Max!" They turn and Bobby Asked. "Woah dude who's that?"

Max smiled widen as he said as Peg dress in her pink sweater and white pants was coming towards them. "That's my date."

When she got to them Max Asked. "Peg what are you doing here?" Peg smiled. "I'm a student here. Since I have to go back to work. I have to improve my skillset." She then lean in to give Max a kiss on his nose. "What luck. Seems we'll be seeing a whole lot of each other from now on."

And they did. They continued their relationship though quietly not wanting things to get complicated with say like PJ. Though that change after Max won a championship skating contest and before a thousand people and cameras Peg came up to Max and kiss him. That would be surprise enough but Max made it more shocking when he pulled out a ring and asked Peg to marry him. Her answer was of course yes. They had wonderful wedding and after college Max score a great job and became a farther.

And they live happily ever after.


End file.
